Dating senpai
by aniella
Summary: Kyoko and her LoveMe friends has received special challenge of Lory. A challenge that will change their lives forever. But is Kyoko going to handle the unfamiliar situation? Please read and you will know. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm finally going to publish my first fanfiction. I hope you will like it. It's just one thing I will say before you start reading, my English grammar is a bit bad so please try don't mind it so much. English isn't my first language so it's a bit harder to write, but I hope it doesn't be much of a trouble reading it. Now just read and enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

Kyoko was running in the corridor even though she knew that is was forbidden. But she was very late for her LoveMe meeting so she was willing to break that rule just for today. She threw open the door and rushed into Lory's official LoveMe-meeting room.

Both Kanae and Chiori was already sitting around the table. Lory was sitting in a red beanbag on the floor that looked like a big mashed strawberry. He himself were dressed as a gardener with a green overall and a big yellow sun hat.

"I'm so, so sorry I'm late!" She apologized over and over, while bowed.

"It's okey Mogami-san." Lory said and tried to clam her down. "We haven't started yet."

But Kyoko wasn't at ease yet. She still blamed herself for coming late, but she still took place around the table with her friends.

Lory smiled. "So now then everybody is here I want to say welcome to our LoveMe meeting!" None of the three girls were saying something, it was always best to let the president talk until he was finished. Because then the president had stared talking, it was nothing that could stop him.

This time he completely lost himself talking about a movie he had seen last night. He talked about how romantic, sad and dramatic the move was.

"- it was so romantic, in the end the man went down on his knees just in front of her and proposed to her in the sunset and he-"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS IT THAT YOU WANTED TO HAVE A MEETING FOR?!" Kanae yelled and all in the room jumped in surprise. After listening to Lory speaking in more than a half hour Kanae couldn't stand it anymore.

"Eh?" Lory said confused. He was very disappointed that she didn't like to hear him talk about the movie. He gave them a heartbroken face. But after a little while he remembered why actually had wanted to meet them.

Lory smiled. "Oh, you mean about the particular LoveMe challenge."

"What challenge?" Kyoko asked worried.

"It's a challenge to see how much you have learned this year." Lory said happy. It was something in his mysterious voice that got the girls to begin a glimpse. "It's also a good way you can test a lot of new things" he continued with a big smirk.

He had planed something, they all knew it. something that would make them regret that they ever had gone to that meeting. Chiori and Kyoko was to scared to say something but Kanae didn't want to end up in the cunning president's trap.

"Tell us now, or I will leave" She said angrily. Kyoko nodded in agreement.

"Just say it" Chiori said impatiently.

Lory just smiled at their threats. He liked to tease the girls. "I want you girls to start dating."

"WHAT?" they all shouted.

"You can't be serious." Kanae whined. "I will not sell my life to some stupid boy!"

"Exactly! Love is the most idiotic thing on earth, why would I want it?!" Kyoko yelled.

"I will not play miss _Im-a-girl-in-love-and-I-have no-life_" Chiori said with an annoying voice. "Never!"

Lory was very disappointed. He had hoped they would jump around and sing in happiness while thanking him for being the best president in the world. But we all know that something like that was never going to happen.

"Listen to me" Lory said to get them be quiet. "This is a good opportunity for you to try how it is to have a real dating-life. You know; have a boyfriend, go on dates, care about someone, and so much other beautiful love moments!" Lory's face was now full of happy emotions. He was so excited that he started dance around the room and babble a lots of romantic nonsense.

"But I've already had a boyfriend." Kanae said bitter. "And it only went to so much trouble."

"Me too." Kyoko said with her mind full thought about how awful Sho treated her. To be sincere he hadn't been her _real _boyfriend, but still that time was enough to make her hate love and all about it.

"How about you Chiori?" Kyoko asked.

"Actually I have never had a boyfriend." She said silence. "But I'm not going to get one!" She shouted at Lory.

"Lets say you don't get much of a choice." Lory said and ended the conversation decisively without letting the girls get a chance to argue. "And now let's see who I gonna choose as your candidates.." Lory gave them an evil grin.

"I think I know the perfect guys for all of you."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all who has read my first chapter. I have read all your reviews and I will do my best to put in more details in the story. I agree that i would need a bit more details to make it better so thank you for that! Then I started transcribing this chapter I discovered an error in the title; _Dating sempai_. It's actually _senpai_ with an N. I will fix that. But now I will just let you read the next chapter. Enjoy! :) **

* * *

The three LoveMe girls were walking their way to the LoveMe room. While talking about their awful situation. The president had told them they would in one week try dating, to get the feeling of how it was to have a boyfriend and all that love stuff. They had gotten the option to choise who they wanted to date but none of them had any persons in mind. That had given the president the right to choice at them. And that didn't make it better..

"I can't belive it! does that president really think he can make me date some strange guy, just because he's _the president_!? And who would want to go out with some guitarist in a strange band?" Kanae yelled in anger.

Chiori nobbed in agree. "Yeah, and he want's me to go one a date with some director to a drama I don't even know."

"You think you have bad dates?" Kyoko shouted. "I have to date Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko exclaimed worried.

"You know him at least."

"Yes, she's right. either Chiori or I knows our blind dates, you and Tsuruga are at least friends." Kanae said.

"He's my sempai Moko-san! Not my friend, don't say such embarrassing things." Kyoko said and blushed.

Both Kanae and Chiori looked at her in confusion, why was she embarrassed by being called he's friend?

"-and he's very busy too." Kyoko added. That's right, she said to her self, he is all to busy to date someone like me. Even if it's just for a week. And it's not even like a real date it's just a LoveMe mission, or LoveMe challenge as Lory called it. Suddenly she knew what she have to do.

"I have to go talking to the president again, please go on, you don't have to wait for me." Kyoko called to her friends while running away in the hallway. They looked confused at her, but before they could say something she was already long gone.

A few minutes later she knocked at the door to the Presidents office. It was always a special feeling standing there outside in the little hall waiting for someone to open. She had been there a couple of times before, but it was only to meet Maria. It was the presidents butler Sebastian who opened.

"What can I do for you miss?" He asked.

"I want to meet the president" Kyoko said.

"Sorry, but the boss is in a meeting right now, but you can wait he will probably be back soon."

"Thank you" She said and took place in one of the waiting chairs outside the office. After sitting down a couple minutes she looked up at the clock that someone had mounted up above the door. She was not in a hurry so it did not matter if she had to wait a while. Actually this was a good time to give Tsuruga-san a call and see if he had eaten today. She took up her phone from her bag and let her fingers jump on the numbers. She was happy then he answered just after to signals.

"Hi Mogami-san. How is it?" He said happy.

She could hear in his voice that he was in a very good mode. "Good, still working yet?"

"Yes, but we have a break right now. You called in the precisely in right time."

"Yes, I guess I have good luck one time today." She said letting out a little laugh. "I'm actually sitting and waiting for a meeting with the president."

"What meeting?"

"Em, just a meeting, nothing special" She lied.

Tsuguga could hear in her voice that she was hiding something from him, but didn't bring it up. He knew she would think he was angry and that would just lead to a fight. And also if it was something important he could easily get it from the boss later. Becuse he was also having a meeting later that day.

"Have you eaten today?" She asked and he could tell that she was smiling on the other line.

"Yes, I have eaten Mogami-san." He said trustfully.

"No, you haven't, I can tell." She said clearly.

"Oh, Yes I have."

"No, I know you haven't" She said and he smiled. They had the same convention almost every week and he loved it every time.

"And what if I _have_ eaten, what would you say?" He teased.

"That wouldn't ever happened." She said sarcastically. He smiled again. "Fine" He said letting her defeat him once more, even through he actually had eaten a little this day.

"Bye Mogami-san. I have to work now"

"Bye" She said and hung up. She sat back a bit and took a deep breath. She didn't notice that the president had been standing in the corner listening to their whole conversation. He had enjoyed hearing her worry about him. Now he took one step out and made him self visible.

"Hello Mogami-san. Sorry if you had to wait to long."

"No, worries." She said and smiled.

"Good, lets go inside and talk." They walked inside the office and took place with the table.

"So, Mogami-san what was it you wanted to talk about?" Lory asked the girl in front of him. But he could easily guess what it was.

"It's about about my date. I don't think it's a good choice to date Tsuruga-san." Kyoko explained.

"And why not? He's an actor, so he can easily act as your boyfriend, he's charming, handsome, and also someone you already know. It's only to test one week so whats the problem?" Lory asked.

Kyoko was trying to come up with something to say. "It's just that.. he's my senpai and it would be unacceptable for a kohai to date her senpai and he's also very busy and have many dramas that he have to film so wouldn't have to wast time on someone like me."

Lory signed, he had expected her to say something similar. "None of it is going to be a problem. You and Ren are already in a good relationship right, even if you are in your option senpai and kohai you are also friends. You call each other and talk on phone right? Do you know any other person who does that with Ren outside work?" Lory asked.

Kyoko was quiet. She didn't want to admit to her self that he was right. Tsuruga-san and she was in a good relationship, even if they weren't friends. She also knew that she was probably the only one who called him outside work, she actually felt shame for that. Tsuruga-san wouldn't want to talk with someone like her on his free knew it. But still she couldn't help but wanting to call him. Lory smiled. He knew he was about to win.

"I don't think its going to be a problem having you to meet each other at last one-two hours a day. Or is it to little for you?" Lory teased.

Kyoko blushed. "No, it's not."

"Good, then well I will give you his schedule tomorrow."

"Okej thank you." Kyoko said bowing. "Bye" She said and walked her way to the door.

"See you then." The president said and saw how she leaved. He smiled to him self. This time he had finely succeeded. He couldn't wait untill he got to tell the lucky one about his coming week.

* * *

**Keep your eyes opened for the next chapter that is coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! I'm now ready with my third chapter. I hope you will enjoy it as much as the other chapters, This is a bit shorter though. I will also once again thank you all who has read and reviewed. I'm very happy that you like it. So here comes chapter 3! :P**

* * *

Ren was taking the elevator to the top floor there the president was having his office. It was late and he was very tired after a long day at work. He hope that the meeting wouldn't last to long so he could go home so fast as possible.

It was one thing that was a bit strange, normally he would always go alone to his meetings with the president, this day was different. This day was his manager standing by his side in the elevator. Then Lory had called him to the meeting the day before he had asked Yashiro to come with him. It seemed to have something to do with changing of the schedule, but he wasn't sure.

He heard a pling and the lift stooped. The to men both went out and walked quiet the way to Lory's office. It usually wasn't like this be twin the to of them. They used to talk a lot and the atmosphere between them would not feel so uncomfortable.

"Hello you too!" Lory said then they walked in to the hall. He smiled, but it didn't light up the strange atmosphere that was lying in the room. Either Yashiro or Ren did exactly know why the didn't talk like usual. Maybe was it because it was after work time and they were both tired, or maybe was it just the unfamiliar situation.

The president turned to Yashiro. "If you excuse, is it okay if I just talk alone with Ren for a while before we discuss the things I want to suggest."

Yashiro just nobbed his head a little to show it was alright. He saw how the too other men walked inside the office and closed the door so he could not hear them anymore. A bit he could feel outside by being left out. But he knew it probably was something private that they talked about so he tried to not mind it.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Ren asked then they were out of Yashiro's sight inside the office.

Lory didn't answer his question he just smiled brightly and sat down in his office chair. Lory's strange behave made Ren start wonder if something was wrong.

"I want you to do a job for me." Lory said and let out a small laugh in joy. The president just sat there and made weird faces and giggled at him. Like if he was imagination some funny situation. Lory soon once again smiled at the man who now felt more and more unaware of the odd situation.

"And what may this favor be? Ren asked and tried hiding his irritation.

"It's a job I think you going to like, ..a lot." He said and smirked. Ren just rolled his eyes and sighed at the president's bad humor.

"You can call it an act, but it's actually a living performance. Like the violent mission in the tragic maker. But this time it's a bit different, you going to act as your self as her boyfriend." Lory said and smiled heavenly and enjoyed seeing the man in front of him's face suddenly change.

He didn't have to say more for Ren to understand fully what he ment. He also knew who the other person was. He didn't have to see the president's excited face to understand that the persone to act as his girlfriend was none other than **her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. Sorry, this one took a bit longer that what I thought to whrite. But I'm ready now so you can read it. Just one thing I wanted to say about Chiori and Kanae's 'dates' I will maybe write a side story or a side chapter about them but I'm not sure. The main story will be about Kyoko and Ren sp don't be disappointed. :) **

* * *

He couldn't belive it. Why, why him of all people. It seemed like he had the whole world wanting him to be with a girl that didn't even love him. A girl who was _afraid_ of love. Was the president really forcing him to do this, to act as her boyfriend of all things. Her brother was already enough. But he couldn't say no either she would think he wouldn't want her or something like that. She would date him for a week, a week! How in the world was he going to handle it. He was afraid, afraid of deepen his feelings for her even more. He already loved her, what would he do then he now got the permission to love her? He now had the excuse to his actions, he could to what ever he wanted. No, he couldn't do it. She would run away for sure. He couldn't stand seeing her hurt. He had to do as the president had told him, he had to teach her that love isn't so scary as she think. He would make her see the beauty in love. And it was only one way he could do that, he had to make her fall for him.

•••

Kyoko was waking up by the alarm. It was Monday morning. The first day of a new week and the first day of Lory's LoveMe challenge. She was from this day to the last day of the week going out with Tsuruga Ren, the famous number one actor in Japan. And she was also dating her senpai! Or as Lory would have said, her respected friend. It was all to much for her to handle.

She said goodbye to the Daruma-ya couple and ran away to work. Her bike was having a bicycle tire. So she was taking the bus. She was first going to the LoveMe room to get Tsuruga-san schedule. She would find the best times to go see Tsuruga-san. Today was actually one of the day she had most time over.

Then she walked into the LoveMe room she got to see both Kanae and Chiori standing talking to Lory. Then they saw her they stooped chatting and turned at her. Lory smiled brightly.

"Just in time Mogami-san!"

"Hello president, Hi Chiori and Hi Moko-san!" After saying Hi to the people in the room Kyoko leapt and jumped in the arms of a dear best friend, giving her a big teddyhugg. It was something Kyoko normally did to her friend every morning then they met. Or at least tried. because Kanae on the other hand didn't like being hugged as much as Kyoko did. Kanae throwed Kyoko away.

"That hurt you know, you are sooo.. mean moko-san!" Kyoko mumbled with a childish voice.

"Here is the schedule Mogami-san." Lory said and handed over the little almanac with Ren's schedule. Kyoko nobbed and received the schedule.

"Thank you!" She sat down and started reading the today's sceudle. All the others in the room just ignored her and continued their earlier conversation about how much they wanted to set their dates. But Lory did not accept that, he just said something like; It will be good for you.

"WHAT!?" Kyoko suddenly shouted and everybody in the room turned to her in surprise.

"I can't belive this, both Tsuruga and I have a long break exactly the same time?"

"That's wonderful Mogami-san," Lory grated "Now you can be together." and gave her a secret smile.

Kyoko was still very confused she had looked at Tsuruga-san's schedule on a Monday before and she remembered that he had a lot of interviews and stuff on Mondays. How come he now had a long break in the middle of the day like this? She didn't understand a thing.

Lory smirked. It was actually he and Yashiro that had changed Ren's schedule so he could meet with Mogami-san today. He hoped that it would go as he had planed. Because Lory and Yashiro actually had discussed a lot's of plans the night before. ^.^

Around one o'clock was the time of the day then Ren and Kyoko was having their longer break together. Kyoko had just ended the filming of box-R for the day and Ren was having his late lunch break.

"Best you eat well today because you know who's coming." Yashiro teased and smiled devilish.

Ren just ignored him and stared at his lunch-box. He was really not in the mood for eating right now. But he knew she would force him to eat sooner anyway. She would make him eat it up no matter what. He was thinking about throwing the food and lie to her, but he also knew that his evil manager would just gossip.

He was just in his way to put in the first spoon food to his mouth then he heard a well-known voice. A voice that was like an angel in his ears.

"Hello Tsuruga-san, hi Yashiro-san"

"Hi Mogami-san. Nice to see you today!" He said and turned to the girl.

She blushed lightly. "It's nice to see you to Tsuruga-san." Suddenly she discovered the lunch-box in front of him.

"I hope you are going to eat that up."

Ren smiled. "No I don't want to." He said childish.

"Don't act like a child. If you don't eat I will have to feed you!" She said and acted angry. Her last words made him smirk.

"Please do that, feed me and I will eat." He said and gave her a cute smile. She blushed when she realised what she had said.

"I can't do that.." She said worried. Ren looked disappointed.

"You have to take responsibility for you words." Ren said and gave her a playful smile.

Kyoko just swallowed and took a step forward. She knew that her sempai wouldn't force her to do it, but in the other hand it was her worlds and she needed to take responsibility for them.

To Ren's surprise, Kyoko walked to him and grabbed the spoon. She signed and said "Open your mouth now." He followed her orders and opened his moth so she could feed him. He really liked the blush on her face as she gently putted the spoon in his mouth. He could hear his manager giggle delighted in the background. After he had swallowed he smiled at her, a smile that gave Kyoko goosebumps. He knew that Kyoko wasn't comfortable with the situation so he told her it was okay. Kyoko sighed and took a step back. For the first time Ren had actually win the food-fight. He smiled at himself. Kyoko still felt embarrassed for her actions, but Ren on the other hand were very happy.

"How was the shooting?" He asked and tried starting a conversation.

"Good. We managed to shoot five scenes today."

"That's good Mogami-san. Box-R is going to be aired on TV pretty soon I heard."

"Yes. We only have eleven scenes left." Kyoko said with a big smile.

Ren went up from his chair and took a lock on his watch. "We are going to have to go soon, but what about I pick you up after your latest work."

"Yes okay."

"That's good. I would have asken you to come and eat dinner at my house, if I could cook. But I can't so what about you cook for me?" He said and smiled heavenly at her.

Kyoko gave it a thought. "Alright. What do you want Tsuruga-san?"

"Everything is okay so long I can eat your wonderful food Mogami-san." He said and saw how she blushed again. He loved her so much that he couldn't take his eyes of her. Tonight she would come cook for him and would be only his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for wainting for this chapter. I know it took me a while. Now please read and enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

Then the evening slowly came, took Ren his car to the building were Kyoko had told him to pick her up. Actually he was kind of nervous. He parked the car outside the LME filming building. He looked out through the window, most people had already gone home. He waited in what that felt like hours, but after a time he saw her coming carrying a large bag of groceries. He went out of the car and opened the car trunk so she could pot the bag there.

"Sorry I'm late Tsuruga-san. We finished a bit earlier so I thought I could go and shop for dinner tonight if I hurried. But I guess it took longer than I thought. Sorry I made you wait." She said and put the bag in the trunk.

"No worries Mogami-san." He said and smiled at her. They both jumped in the car and Ren started drive home. They went all the way home to Ren's house without so much as glance at each other. Kyoko felt strange, she had a lot on her mind. She looked outside the window so he couldn't see her worried face. Ren also had a lot on his mind, he tried focus on the road to hold concentration.

Then they walked in to the house, Ren put the bag in the hall and took of his jacket, Kyoko did the same.

"I start cooking immediately." Kyoko said and hurried to the kitchen. Ren was suddenly standing all alone in the hall. This wasn't what he wanted. I almost seemed like she was scared of even looking at him. He walked in to the kitchen and saw her picking up vegetables from the bag that she had carried with her.

"Mogami-san." He said, she just sighed out an 'mm' in response. Ren felt worried, she didn't even turn around to face him. "Mogami-san what wrong?"

"Um, nothing." She mumbled without turning to him.

"Mogami-san turn around, look at me!" He ordered. Kyoko slowly turned to him. "Em, what is it Turuga-san. Nothing is wrong, everything is fine." She said with a uncertain voice.

"Mogami-san don't lie to me. Tell me now what's bothering you." He said and almost started to sound angry. But he regretted it immediately, he saw how she was about to cry.

"Sorry, it's just that I can't..I can't, I don't know how to be a girlfriend. I don't want you to feel troubled by having to date me for a week." She now began to cry. Ren didn't know she thought about it so much, he though she would just ignore that the president had forced her to date him but it seemed that she actually worried about it a lot. He felt sorry for her. He walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder and stroked it gently. "Please don't cry it's not something wrong, you never had a boyfriend before so I would not expect anything from you."

"But I want to do a good job. I feel so helpless then I can't do something."

Ren knew Kyoko wanted to do a good job no matter what is was. Even the thing she hated the most was something she was willing to do with all her heart. He sighed.

"Mogami-san if you want I could teach you the basics of having a relationship."

Kyoko stroked away a tear from her eye. "Thank you." She said and lookt up at him. Ren saw her happy face and realised what he just had said_. _Why, why didn't he think before opening his big mouth. He was going to teach her about love? What had he done!

•••

A while later they were both siting around the table eating Kyoko's delicious food. Ren still tried to think what to do about the stupid situation he was in. He was now the 'loveteacher' in Kyoko's eye's. He was going to have to tell her all about it. It was both very negative and also very positive because it was actually this he wanted to do in the first place, teach her about love and how beautiful it was. But not like this. Or maybe, he actually didn't know how exactly he wanted to teach her. maybe this could be a good way to help her open her heart.

Still, it was just so crazy. He could just say it to her as an act she wouldn't even matter, she hated love. ..No, there we have it! He would make her think it as an act, yes then all would go exactly as he wanted.

He smirked. "Kyoko, I know how we can do to make you understand how it is to be a girlfriend better. You are going to act it."

Kyoko looked at him in surprise. "Act? But we don't even have characters."

"We don't need it we just have to act as our self." Ren said clamly.

"But I can't do that I can nothing about love. Please Tsuruga-san I'm not..-"

"It's easy. At first we just have to take it slow. We can first try to remove those honorifics. Try call me Ren, or Ren-san if it's easier."

"No, I can't call you that it would be unacceptable.." Kyoko protested.

Ren smirked. "No, because your my girlfriend now." He said flirty. Kyoko blushed. But she couldn't protest. Even if she wanted to deny it, he was right. She was his boyfriend for now because of that evil president.

She took a deep breath and tried pronouncing the name. "Ren." It sounded short and weird.

Ren smiled. "That's good Kyoko." Kyoko felt embarrassed by hearing her name being called so softly by him. It felt wierd to call him Ren, but having Tsuruga-san calling her Kyoko felt even weirder.

"Kyoko, I think it's enough for today. But tomorrow night I would want you to go on a date with me."

Kyoko didn't know what to say. He asked her out on a date?! She hadn't been on a date before. But a date with Tsuruga-san! Would she handle it. She was scared, but still she wanted to know what people did on a date. This would maybe be the only time she ever would go on a date. She had to say yes to his offer.

"Okay" She said and smiled at him. Tomorrow would be an very intresting day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Things will soon start to be more interesting, but I wanted to do this chapter before their 'date' comes. I know a lot of you have discover my grammar and spellings errors. Like I said before, English is just my second language so it's easy for me to write wrong. But I try my best to check through the text before publishing. Sorry that this chapter took so long to write. :) **

* * *

Lory chuckled in his chair. He was siting listening to their whole conversation. He giggled fond. He had waited for this opportunity in he did not know how long, years? Now finely he should get them together. He couldn't belive Ren, the dense Ren actually asked Kyoko out on a date it was like a dream coming true. He had so many phone calls he wanted to do. Lory was thinking about telling Kuu and Julie, but in the end it could not end very well. It was best to let them out of this for now. He laughed then he heard Kyoko say something to Ren about making something to eat. He knew that was probably the best escape she could come up with. Ren was answering something like. "Yeah, lets eat."

Lory sighed. "Ren my boy, don't destroy this now." Lory said to himself in the empty room.

•••

Next day was a lively day. Kyoko had a lots of work. In the morning she would have a interview with the famous reporter Laila Deqao. After that she would film a commercial and then after lunch she would go to a café with Moko-san. She had important things to discuss with her.

Then the time come Kyoko hurried to the café there she and Moko-san had decided to have their so called 'important meeting'. To say, Kyoko was actually kind of nervous to meet her beloved friend. After waiting a while she got to see a well-known face among the cluster of people.

"Hi Moko-san!" She cried and waved dramatically.

Kanae ran to her and quickly covered her mouth. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that in public!" Kanae said angry.

"But I though you loved that name." Kyoko said with a childish cute voice and gave her a sad face. Kanae looked away to to hide the light blush on her face.

"So, what was it that you wanted to discuss?" Kanae said to change subject.

Kyoko blushed and though awhile on what to say. "Em, Moko-san what..." She paused. "What do you to on a date?"

"Eh." Kanae said surprised. "He asked you out on a date!" She felt bitter. Why did that Tsuruga always try stealing _her_ Kyoko away? Couldn't he just let her be.

Kyoko blushed a bit harder. "Yes, and I accepted but I don't really know what to do. I've never been on one before. Please, please Moko-san help me!"

Kanae sighed, she really didn't want to do this but she knew she hadn't much of a choice. It was better to prepare Kyoko instead of letting her go on a date with _him _of guard. Kyoko was like a child then it came to love.

"Okay." Kanae looked around to see if someone was listening before she continued. "First of all; don't drink any alcohol! Second; don't set you guard down just because he's your senpai. Third; right after the date end's go straight home, okay?

"Yes!"

"On the your date, you will probably go to some restaurant, remember it's a role that the man always pay for the food."

"-But wouldn't that be thankless..." Kyoko protested.

"No, definitely not!"

"But."

"No but's. It's so it is." Kanae said confidently.

Kyoko sighed, she didn't like to argue with her friend. "Okay, but how has you dating been Moko-san?"

Kanae shocked her head. "You don't want to know, that guy is a real playboy."

Kyoko smiled. It was enough to make Kanae start talking about how he had flirted with girls right in front of her eyes and how he had flattered her a few seconds later. Kyoko laughed almost out of her char then Kanae tried imitate him. Kyoko felt more confident now. If she just remembered what her best friend had told her everything would probably go just fine. It was just a fake date with her senpai after all. Or so she though.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
